MagiCraft
by Dimenstorm
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang 'Slow Paced' dan 'Slow Update' dengan prolog yang klise. (Complete Summary ada di chapter 1). Tags : AU!, Gaming Element, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, Neglected!Harry, Jenius!Harry, Inventor!Harry, Non-Canon!Harry, Grey!Harry. Pairing Harry x Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Sebuah cerita yang slow paced dan slow update dengan prolog yang klise. Di malam Voldemort menyerang, Harry Potter lah yang menghadang dan mengalahkan Voldemort. Namun, karena satu dan hal lain semua kredit itu diperoleh oleh adiknya, Daniel. Bagaimanakah Harry bertahan sebagai bayangan adiknya? Ketika semua orang-orang terdekatnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai melupakan keberadaan dirinya.

Tag : Gaming Element, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, Neglected Harry, Inventor Harry.

Pairing : Harry P. x Fleur D.

(masih dipertimbangkan : Harry P. x Daphne G. , Harry P. x OC , Potter Incest, Harry P. x Harem)

Warning : Cerita ini mempunyai rating M karena beberapa alasan. Bagi yang berumur kurang dari 18 tahun dan/atau tidak suka cerita berating M dipersilahkan untuk melewati cerita ini.

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling adalah pemilik frenchise Harry Potter. Penulis hanya menyumbangkan plot yang didasarkan pada imajinasi liar penulis. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari tulisan ini.

First Arc : Childhood Arc.

Chapter 1 : Malam di mana semua itu dimulai, part 1 (Halloween Night)

 **Halloween Night, Potter Villa, Godric Hollow, Great Britain**

Harry Potter terpaku memandang langit. Malam ini langit terlihat begitu cerah. Gugusan bintang bertebaran di langit bagai sebuah permadani malam dengan bulan sabit merah terselip diantara mereka sehingga menambah indahnya pemandangan itu.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Harry senang sekali memandangi langit malam dari balik jendelanya. Terutama, dia senang sekali mengamati pergerakan dan perubahan bentuk bulan. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa, namun dia merasa seperti ada sebuah daya tarik tersendiri pada bentuk bulan di langit malam.

Waktu telah berlalu namun Harry kecil masih tetap tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya terhadap bulan sabit merah yang terselip di antara gugusan bintang.

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahu nya lembut. Ketika dia membalikkan badannya dia mendapati ibunya, Lily Potter, sedang tersenyum lembut padanya dan kemudian memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Harry sayangku? Apa yang sedang Harry lakukan?" Lily bertanya lembut pada anaknya.

Harry mengembalikan perhatiannya ke bulan sabit merah yang ada di langit. "Harry sedang melihat bulan, Mum. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi malam ini bulannya terlihat sedikit aneh."

Lily tersenyum. "Aneh? Memangnya apa yang aneh? Mummy tidak melihat ada yang aneh. Apa mungkin perasaan Harry saja?"

Harry memiringkan kepalanya seperti sedang berpikir keras. Sesaat kemudian dia menggelengkan kepanya. "Tidak-tidak.. Bulannya memang sedikit aneh. Harry tidak tahu anehnya di mana, tapi Harry yakin malam ini bulannya sedang aneh. Apa mungkin karena hari ini hari Halloween ya?" Harry berkata dengan nada lucu seperti anak berumur 5 tahun pada umumnya.

Melihat kekeras-kepalaan anaknya membuat Lily tertawa kecil. "Hmmm.. Mummy tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan bulannya.. Tapi ketika Harry bilang begitu, sepertinya Mummy juga merasa bulannya jadi aneh."

"Umm.. Umm.." Harry mengiyakan perkataan Mummy nya sambil menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia puas karena Mummy nya juga setuju dengan dirinya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah tangisan bayi dari kamar sebelah.

"Eh.. adikmu menangis tuh. Harry mau ikut Mummy ke kamar adik?" Lily bertanya pada anak sulungnya.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak-tidak.. Harry masih mau melihat bulan, Mum."

Lily tertawa kecil melihat putranya. "Oke deh, kalau begitu Mummy ke kamar Daniel dulu ya. Harry melanjutkan melihat bulannya saja ya."

"Um." Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Lily pun meninggalkan anak sulungnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar putra keduanya yang sedang menangis. Mungkin karena dia sedang lapar atau haus.

Setelah melihat Mummny nya keluar kamar, Harry kembali memandang langit. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati bahwa bulan yang diamatinya tadi telah berubah drastis. Bulan yang awalnya tadi berbentuk sebuah bulan sabit berwarna merah darah saat ini telah berubah menjadi sebuah bulan purnama dengan warna hijau emerald. Sebuah warna hijau yang mirip sekali dengan warna hijau pada mata Harry dan Mummy nya.

Harry terbengong melihat perubahan yang sangat drastis pada bulan di langit itu. Matanya sedikit melebar dan mulutnya sedikit menganga karena terheran-heran dengan kejadian aneh tersebut.

 _==Searching Identical Soul==_

 _==Identical Soul Detected==_

 _==Soul Comparation – 100 percent Match==_

Ketika Harry sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras.

 _==Estabilishing Temporary Connection with Main Server==_

 _==Temporary Connection Estabilised==_

 _==Sending Essential Program Installer==_

 _==Installing Essential Program==_

 _==Essential Program Installation – 100 percent Complete==_

Dia merasakan peredaran darah di dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengalir begitu cepat dan deras. Dia bahkan hampir dapat mendengar sebuah suara mirip desingan di kedua telinganya.

 _==Sending Simple AI Program==_

 _==Installing Simple AI Program==_

 _==AI Program Installation – 100 percent Complete==_

Selain itu, dia merasa kekuatan magic nya seperti menjadi lepas kendali. Seakan-akan ada kekuatan misterius yang menarik keluar magical core nya dan kemudian menghujamkannya kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

 _==Starting Full Body Scanning==_

 _==Scanning Complete – No Anomaly Detected==_

 _==Saving Last Eidos Data==_

 _==Terminate Temporary Connection==_

 _==Connection Terminated==_

Untungnya, kejadian itu hanya berlangsung tidak lebih dari 10 detik saja. Setelah beberapa waktu tersebut, keadaan tubuh dan magic Harry berangsur-angsur membaik. Jantungnya sudah tidak lagi berdebar kencang dan dia kembali merasakan kembalinya kontrol atas magic nya.

Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak disukai Harry adalah ketika dia lepas kendali atas kontrol magic nya. Itu karena ketika magicnya lepas kendali Harry selalu direpotkan oleh after effectnya. Terakhir kali dia lepas kendali, semua barang yang ada di kamarnya terbang dan meluncur kemana-mana hingga membuat kamarnya sangat berantakan. Beruntung saat itu hanya dirinya saja yang ada di rumah (kedua orang tuanya sedang keluar untuk melakukan 'tugas orang dewasa', entah apa itu 'tugas orang dewasa' Harry juga tidak pernah tahu). Saat itu Harry bekerja sangat keras membereskan kembali barang-barangnya ke tempat semula sebelum kedua orang tuanya pulang ke rumah.

Harry segera duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menunggu keadaan tubuhnya benar-benar kembali normal.

Lima menit kemudian, setelah memastikan bahwa kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar kembali ke kondisi normal. Harry segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke lorong rumahnya untuk menemui Mummy nya. Namun ketika dia coba mencarinya di kamar adiknya, harry sama sekali tidak menemui Mummy nya.

 _Aneh, bukannya tadi Mummy bilang ingin ke kamar adik?_

Setelah tidak menemui mummy nya di kamar sang adik, Harry segera berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Biasanya Mummy dan Daddy selalu ada di ruang keluarga jika sedang ingin bersantai.

Dan benar saja, dia dapat menemukan kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga. Namun sepertinya mereka sedang tidak sedang bersantai. Kedua orang tua Harry sedang terlihat berbicara serius dengan seseorang melalui jaringan floo. Harry tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya hal yang sedang mereka bicarakan sangat serius.

Karena Harry adalah anak yang baik, maka Harry hanya berdiri diam di dekat pintu dan tidak ingin mengganggu kedua orang tuanya. Tidak lama kemudian Harry melihat kedua orang tuanya telah menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka dengan anggota Orde, James dan Lily membalikkan badannya dan menemui anak sulung mereka berdiri diam di depan pintu ruang keluarga. Setelah saling pandang dan tersenyum kecil keduanya segera mendekat ke arah putranya itu dan James segera mengangkat putranya dan menggendongnya di samping tubuhnya.

"Hallo jagoan kecil. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau kangen dengan Daddy?" James bertanya pada putranya sambil mencium sebelah pipinya. Sebuah senyum lebar tercipta di kedua sisi mulutnya.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Harry mencari Mummy. Tadi Harry ke kamar Daniel dan tidak menemui Mummy. Jadi Harry pergi ke ruang keluarga karena Harry tahu bahwa Mummy dan Daddy ketika sore hari biasanya di ruang keluarga."

"Hmmm.. Jadi Harry tidak kangen dengan Daddy? Daddy kecewa lho dengan Harry.. kalau begitu besok Daddy tidak akan mengajak Harry terbang lagi." James berkata dengan muka cemberut ke arah Harry.

Harry yang mendengar hal itu segera berteriak protes. "Tapi-tapi.. Harry masih ingin terbang bersama Daddy… Harry ingin bisa terbang jungkir balik lagi seperti kemarin.. dan melakukan apa itu? Wongki Fen?"

Sebuah cengiran tercipta di wajah James Potter. "Wronsky Faint? Harry ingin melakukan Wrongsky Faint lagi?" James berkata dengan nada ceria yang diiyakan oleh harry dengan anggukan kepalanya.

James sangat bangga dengan putra sulungnya ini. Di usianya yang masih sangat belia Harry telah menunjukkan ketertarikan dan sebuah bakat tinggi pada dunia Quidditch. Sebenarnya tidak hanya di bidang Quidditch, Harry sepertinya menunjukkan banyak bakatnya di berbagai bidang. Dia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa dia pernah melihat Harry membaca sebuah buku Transfigurasi dasar di perpustakaan keluarga mereka, walaupun James yakin Harry tidak memahami hal itu, namun hanya dengan modal ketertarikan itu saja mampu membuat hati James dan Lily bangga pada anak sulung mereka.

Ketika james sedang tenggelam dalam ruang ingatannya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Lily sedang menyipitkan matanya. James lupa bahwa pembicaraannya dengan Harry tadi seharusnya menjadi rahasia diantara ayah dan anak itu. Tidak seharusnya Lily mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"James Potter.." Lily berkata dengan nada manis dan mulut tersenyum. Namun sebagai suami, James tahu bahwa suasana hati istrinya itu jauh dari kata senang. Ketika James memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan kenapa istrinya marah padanya, James baru saja menyadari bahwa tadi dia keceplosan bicara.

"Ah.. Lily.. A-aku.. Er.. Kita ada keperluan mendadak bukan? Ja-jadi ayo kita segera bersiap-siap.." James berkata dengan suara terbata-bata dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"James.. Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini pada anakku Harry.." Lily berkata dengan manis pada James dengan masih memakai topeng tersenyumnya. "Bukankah kita telah sepakat untuk tidak mengajarkan Quidditch atau hal-hal berbahaya seperti itu sebelum Harry berumur 8 tahun?.. "Lily menyipitkan matanya. ".. atau kau telah lupa dengan janjimu itu?"

"Ah.. Em.. Lily. I-Itu.." James berkata dengan terbata-bata. Dia tidak dapat melawan kemarahan istrinya itu. Ketika melihat istrinya mulai berjalan selangkah-demi selangkah ke arahnya, secara refleks James turut mundur perlahan lahan kebelakang menjauhi istrinya.

"Hmm? Kenapa Mummy marah pada Daddy? Apakah Daddy berbuat nakal?" Harry bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Harry sayang, Harry ke kamar adik dulu ya? Mummy ingin berbicara urusan penting dengan Daddy. Nanti setelah selesai Mummy akan menemui Harry lagi di kamar Daniel. Bagaimana?" Lily berkata dengan lembut kepada Harry sebelum menyipitkan matanya ke arah James.

"Um." Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dan berusaha turun dari gendongan James. Namun James yang tidak ingin mendapatkan kemarahan istrinya terus mendekap Harry dengan kencang.

"Daddyyy… Lepassss.. Harry ingin ke kamar Daniel.." Harry merengek sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan ayahnya.

"E-eh.. Tapi Daddy masih ingin menggendong Harry.. Bagaimana kalau Harry ikut Daddy ke kamar? Daddy punya hadiah untuk Harry." James masih terus mencoba mendekap Harry. James tahu jika dia bisa terus menggendong Harry maka dia punya kesempatan untuk terbebas dari kemarahan istrinya. Sayangnya, dewi fortuna masih cemberut terhadap James.

"Tidak mau.. Harry ingin ke kamar Daniel saja.." Harry kembali merengek sambil terus mencoba melepaskan pelukan James.

"James Potter.. Lepaskan anakku sekarang juga.. Jika tidak.." Lily berkata dengan nada serius.

Muka James menjadi pucat. Mau tidak mau dia saat ini dia harus mengakui kekalahannya dan segera melepaskan Harry dari gendongannya. Harry yang telah turun dari gendongan James segera keluar dan naik ke lantai atas untuk menuju ke kamar Daniel.

Setelah itu terjadilah pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Lily Potter terhadap suaminya James Potter. Setelah beberapa jeweran, sedikit ancaman, dan hukuman beberapa hari tidak mendapatkan jatah menikmati tubuh istrinya akhirnya James Potter berjalan lunglai ke arah kamarnya untuk segera bersiap-siap memenuhi panggilan Orde.

Lily yang melihat suaminya berjalan lunglai bagai orang kalah taruhan hanya mampu tersenyum kecil. Walaupun dia memberi sangsi pada suaminya untuk tidak dapat menikmati tubuhnya selama seminggu namun Lily sendiri mengerti bahwa dia tidak akan mampu bertahan tanpa mendapatkan kehangatan dari James lebih dari 2 hari. Jika James masih belum menyerang dan memaksanya bercinta lebih dari 2 hari, mungkin Lily bisa menggunakan pakaian sexy yang baru saja di belinya bersama Alice dua hari yang lalu dan melakukan tari striping di hadapan James?

 _Ah, sudahlah._ Lily menggengkan kepalanya dan segera bergegas menyusul suaminya ke kamar mereka untuk bersiap-siap memenuhi panggilan Orde. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan dirinya, Lily beranjak ke lantai dua untuk menemui anak-anaknya.

Sesampainya di kamar Daniel, dia mendapati bahwa anak sulungnya sedang bermain dengan adiknya. Lily tersenyum lembut ketika melihat anak sulungnya itu begitu menyayangi adiknya. Awalnya dia dan James takut Harry tidak dapat menerima adiknya dengan baik. Mereka takut bahwa Harry akan cemburu dengan adiknya ketika Harry mendapati bahwa perhatian mereka tidak lagi sepenuhnya tertuju kepadanya. Namun Lily dan senang dan bangga pada Harry ketika dia mendapati bahwa Harry sama sekali tidak cemburu kepada adiknya.

"Harry sayang." Dengan senyum lembut yang terus menghiasi bibirnya, Lily memanggil anak sulungnya dengan lembut.

"Ya Mum." Harry segera mengalihkan perhatinnya dari adiknya menuju ke ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi Mummy dan Daddy akan ada keperluan di luar rumah. Harry jadi anak yang baik dan jaga adikmu ya." Lily berkata pada anaknya. "Nanti paman Peter juga akan datang kemari dan bermain dengan kalian berdua. Nanti Harry tidak boleh merepotkan paman Peter ya."

"Um." Harry menganggukkan kepala kecilnya. "Harry berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan menjaga adik dari penyihir jahat."

Lily tertawa kecil ketika mendengar perkataan Harry.

"Hehe, jagoan kecilku memang dapat diandalkan. Mungkin nanti ketika Harry sudah besar akan menjadi Auror seperti ayah dan mengalahkan penyihir-penyihir jahat?" James berkata menimpali dari belakang Lily. Entah kapan James datang ke kamar Daniel, Lily sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

+Trriiiinnngg+

"Ah, itu mungkin paman Peter sudah datang. Ayo Harry, ikut Mummy dan Daddy menyambut paman Peter." Lily berkata sambil menggandeng tangan Harry.

Sesampainya di pintu rumah, James mengintip dari jendela siapa yang datang ke rumahnya, apakah itu benar Peter ataukah orang lain. Walaupun rumah ini sudah terlindungi dengan mantra Fidelius, namun tidak ada salahnya dia mengecek terlebih dahulu. Di sana dia melihat pria pendek dengan rambut seperti tikus, ciri-ciri umum Peter.

"Katakan kata sandinya." Suara James bergaung di halaman rumah. Membuat Pettigrew meloncat karena kaget. Entah kenapa, Peter selalu saja terkaget dengan sistem ini walaupun dia sudah berkali-kali berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Potter.

"A-aku bersumpah ba-bahwa aku orang tak berguna." Peter Pettigrew mengatakan kata sandinya dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Ok, masuklah Peter." James berkata sambil membuka pintu.

Peter berjalan perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah melepas jubahnya dan menggantungnya di rak jubah dia segera mengikuti James masuk ke kamar tamu.

"A-aku dengar Dumbledore memanggil semua anggota Orde untuk berkumpul di rumah Edgar. Apakah ada masalah serius James?" Peter bertanya pada James sambil mencoba untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tidak-tidak… Saat Sirius sedang tidak bermasalah dengan anggota Orde manapun." James berkata dengan suara tenang dan muka datar. Peter hanya memandangnya dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"James.. Serius sedikit. Ini bukan waktunya bercanda." Lily mengingatkan sambil sedikit meremas lengan James.

James hanya menyengir kecil.

"Oke-oke. Aku tidak akan bercanda lagi." Kata James sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku pribadi tidak tahu seberapa serius masalahnya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah beberapa menit yang lalu tim kita mendeteksi sebuah anomali energi magic yang sangat besar. Mereka mencurigai Death Eater lah yang berada di balik semua itu. Entah mereka sedang melakukan ritual atau apa, namun fenomena ini sepertinya berkaitan erat dengan pergerakan mereka."

"Ah. O-oke-oke aku paham. Dan kalian berdua diminta untuk membantu karena kemampuan kalian berdua bukan? James yang seorang Auror dan Lily yang seorang ahli dalam rune magic?" Peter berkata sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan suara pelan. "Dan aku yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan menonjol ini tidak begitu diperlukan bukan?"

James dan Lily berpandangan satu sama lain.

Lily tersenyum kecil dan berkata dengan lembut. "Bukan begitu Peter. Kami memang ingin kau kemari untuk menjaga Harry dan Daniel. Kau tahu bagaimana kondisi kami bukan?"

Peter memandang Lily selama beberapa saat dan kemudian mengangguk. "O-oke, aku mengerti. Serahkan saja padaku. Malam ini aku akan menjaga Harry dan Daniel."

Sebuah cengiran tercipta di wajah James. "Tentu saja Peter. Kami bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Oke, karena masalah ini sudah selesai kami harus bergegas untuk berkumpul di rumah Edgar." James berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Peter sambil menepuk pundaknya. Peter hanya diam saja dan menggangguk.

"Oke Harry. Paman Peter sudah datang. Nanti kau dan Daniel akan di rumah bersama paman Peter. Ingat perkataan Mummy tadi. Jadi anak baik dan jaga adikmu. Dan juga, jangan merepotkan paman Peter." Lily berkata sambil mencium kening Harry.

"Baik Mum. Aku akan manjaga Daniel dari penyihir jahat."

Lily tersenyum kepada anaknya. "Tentu Harry. Mummy akan mengandalkan Harry untuk melindungi Daniel dari penyihir jahat."

Setelah mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dan kembali mencium kening Harry, Lily segera bergegas menyusul suaminya keluar dari rumah. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah Edgar melalui Apparte. Mereka tidak menggunakan floo karena jaringan floo meraka memang di setting untuk tidak dapat menerima maupun mengirim orang.

Walaupun keduanya menghilang dari pandangan Peter, namun dia tidak segera menutup pintunya. Dia hanya terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memandangi jalanan yang telah kosong. Saat ini dia sedang berpikir keras, apakah dia harus melakukan ini atau tidak. Namun setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"… Tidak akan ada kesempatan lain lagi. Inilah kesempatan terbaik.." Peter bergumam dengan suara sangat lirih.

"Paman Peter, apa ingin berdiam di sini terus? Apa paman Peter tidak ingin masuk?" Harry bertanya sambil menarik-narik baju Peter.

Peter yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera tersenyum pada Harry. Sambil berjongkok agar sejajar dengan pandangan Harry, Peter berkata. "Harry, paman tadi melupakan sesuatu. Apa Harry bisa menjadi anak yang baik dan menunggu paman di kamar Daniel? Paman ingin keluar sebentar. Tidak lama, hanya sebentar. Nanti paman akan menemuimu lagi di kamar Daniel. Bagaimana?"

Harry diam tidak menjawab. Dia memandangi Peter dengan mata hijaunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berlari ke arah kamar Daniel. Peter menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak menyangka dapat dibuat bergidik oleh anak berumur. Ketika mereka saling berpandangan tadi dia merasa sepertinya Harry dapat membaca pikirannya.

Setelah melihat Harry menaiki tangga, Peter segera mengambil jubahnya di gantungan jubah dan bergegas pergi keluar rumah.

Dari jendela kamar Daniel, Harry dapat melihat pamannya Peter bergegas keluar dari halaman dan kemudian ber apparate menuju ke entah kemana. Perasaan Harry menjadi tidak enak. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti ada yang aneh dengan pamannya itu. Namun Harry tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu lebih lama dan memilih untuk bermain bersama adiknya.

-MC-

+Triiiiinggg.. CRAAANNGGG+

Harry terkaget dari tempatnya. Suara ini berbeda dengan suara bel yang biasanya. Bergegas dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah jendela. Di sana, dia melihat pamannya Peter sedang berjalan masuk bersama seseorang yang menggunakan jubah dan kerudung kepala berwarna hitam.

Orang berkerudung itu berjalan pelan di depan paman Peter. Dan ketika mereka sampai di tengah halaman, tiba-tiba saja orang itu mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Harry. Di sana Harry melihat seorang pria yang kurus dan putih seperti tengkorak dengan dua buah mata berwarna merah. Ketika mereka saling bertatapan, seketika itu juga Harry merasa merinding di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pria itu tersenyum kepada Harry. Berbeda dengan senyum kedua orang tuanya yang penuh kehangatan dan mampu membuat dirinya merasa aman. Bagi Harry, senyum orang itu terlihat sangat dingin dan menusuk. Seketika itu juga Harry langsung mengetahui, bahwa orang yang ada di halamannya itu adalah penyihir jahat. Dan sesuai janjinya kepada Mummy nya, Harry harus melindungi Daniel dari penyihir jahat itu.

"My Lord." Peter Pettigrew memanggil tuannya yang tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah halaman.

"Pettigrew.. Siapa anak yang ada di jendela itu?" Tom Riddle, atau yang sekarang disebut Lord Voldemort, bertanya kepada Peter sambil menunjuk ke arah anak kecil yang sedang memandangnya dari jendela lantai atas.

Peter mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat Harry sedang memandangi mereka berdua. "Itu adalah anak sulung dari James dan Lily, My Lord. Namanya Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter.." Voldemort mengucapkan nama itu pelan sambil terus memandang Harry. "Bulan berapa anak itu lahir, Pettigrew?"

Peter berpikir sejenak. "Seingatku bulan September, My Lord. Apakah ada sesuatu dengan anak itu, My Lord?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja." Voldemort menjawab sambil tetap memandang Harry. Dia merasa anak ini spesial. Apa spesialnya, dia tidak tahu. Namun instingnya mengatakan bahwa anak ini benar-benar spesial. Mungkin dia bisa mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil anak ini dan kemudian membesarkannya pada salah satu pengikutnya? Bellatrix mungkin?

"Ayo Pettigrew." Dengan sinyal lambaian tangannya Voldemort kembali berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Potter.

"Yes, My Lord." Peter dengan setia mengikuti langkah tuannya.

Setelah memasuki rumah, Voldemort melihat sekelilingnya. Rumah ini cukup besar walaupun sebagai villa. Barang-barangnya pun cukup elegan. Sepertinya Potter memang memiliki selera yang cukup tinggi.

Setelah melihat sekelilingnya selama beberapa saat, Voldemort segera naik ke lantai atas untuk menuju ke kamar Daniel Potter. Di sana, dia mendapati Daniel Potter sedang terduduk di tempat tidur bayinya dan Harry Potter yang berdiri di antara dirinya dan targetnya. Sepertinya anak sulung keluarga Potter ini bermaksud melindungi adiknya dari Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort dan Harry saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Siapa kamu? Apakah kamu penyihir jahat yang akan menyakiti Daniel? Harry tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Daniel! Harry akan melin.."

Tanpa ada peringatan, hanya dengan jentikan tongkatnya Voldemort segera mengirim Harry terbang ke pojok kamar.

Harry yang mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba terbang dan akan menghantam dinding kamar segera memanggil magic nya dan membuat dinding itu menjadi lunak. Akibat aksinya, Harry mampu menghindari cedera serius yang harusnya terjadi bila dia tidak dengan sigap menggunakan sihirnya. Namun walaupun dia tidak cedera tetap saja badannya sakit dan kepalanya pusing akibat menghantam dinding dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akhirnya, Harry harus berbaring sejenak untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya.

Di sudut matanya, dia melihat paman Peter hanya menonton sejenak dan kemudian bergegas pergi keluar dari pintu kamar Daniel.

"Daniel Potter.. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mempercayai ramalan itu. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang baru berumur satu tahun bisa mengalahkanku, Lord Voldemort? Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak ingin membiarkan ancaman tumbuh dan menjadi duri dalam dagingku. Oleh karena itu.." Voldemort berjalan ke samping tempat tidur Daniel, mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Daniel Potter.

"TIDAK!" Harry berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya. Dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya untuk membuat benda-benda yang ada di dalam kamar melayang dan kemudian melesat ke arah penyihir jahat itu.

Voldemort yang tidak menyangka akan di serang dengan berbagai macam barang hanya bisa terkejut. Namun keterkejutannya itu hanya berlangsung sejenak. Dengan menjentikkan tongkatnya, sebuah barrier pelindung transparan tercipta di sekelilingnya. Barrier itu menahan semua laju barang-barang dan menghentikan mereka di udara.

Setelah barang-barang itu berjatuhan, Voldemort menurunkan tongkatnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Harry.

 _Anak ini kah yang tadi menyerangku? Sebuah Accidental magic ataukah…_

Voldemort yang mengfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah Harry tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini terdapat sebuah vas bunga yang sedang melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan suara 'prak' keras vas itu menghantam kepala Voldemort dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Damn!" Voldemort yang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan kejutan segera terhuyung mundur dan menabrak kusen pintu.

Harry yang melihat serangannya sukses mengenai penyihir jahat segera berlari ke arah Daniel dan mengeluarkan Daniel dari tempat tidurnya. Sambil terseok-seok Harry membawa Daniel ke pojok ruangan dan membentengi Daniel dengan menggunakan badannya.

"Bocah Sialan!" Voldemort mengutuk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Di pelipisnya terlihat bercak darah akibat pukulan dari vas itu. Walapun dia kesal, namun di sisi lain dia juga merasa sedikit senang. Sepertinya kecurigaannya terbukti benar, bocah ini walaupun masih kecil namun telah mampu mengendalikan magicnya dengan sangat baik. Dengan sedikit pelatihan yang cukup dia bisa menjadi salah satu pengikutnya yang paling kuat.

Setelah menghilangkan sedikit pusing di kepalanya, Voldemort segera mencari keberadaan bocah itu. Voldemort menemukan bocah itu berdiri di sudut ruangan dan merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi adiknya.

"Minggir kau bocah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu. Jika kau masih tetap menghalangiku, akan kubunuh kau bersama adikmu." Voldemort berkata sambil berjalan pelan ke arah kedua bocah itu.

"Tidak! Harry sudah berjanji kepada Mummy untuk melindungi Daniel dari penyihir jahat. Kau penyihir jahat cepat pergi dari sini!" Harry berkata dengan keras kepala.

Kepala Voldemort kembali berdenyut. _Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni hal ini. Walaupun aku sayang dengan bakat yang bocah ini miliki, tapi waktuku di sini sangat terbatas._

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksaku bocah. _Avada kadavra."_ Voldemort mengarahkan killing curse nya ke arah kepala Harry.

==Nearby Malicious Spell Detected==

==User has been Targeted by Malicious Spell==

==Executing Emergency Shield==

==Shield Activated=

Pikiran Harry dalam sekejap menjadi kosong. Tidak ada awan tidak ada angin, secara tiba-tiba dia memasuki mode trance. Sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, dengan pandangan serta suara yang kosong Harry berkata,

…

"..Rho.. Aias!"

Sebuah perisai transparan tercipta di antara Lord Voldemort dan Harry Potter. Perisai itu berbentuk 7 buah kelopak bunga yang mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran. Bersamaan dengan munculnya perisai itu, tercipta pula 7 buah lapisan barrier yang mengelilingi Harry dan Daniel.

Bola cahaya hijau dari killing curse, Avada Kedavra, yang keluar dari tongkat Voldemort menghantam lapisan barrier itu dengan suara 'GONG' yang keras.

Voldemort yang cukup terkejut karena bocah di depannya ini lagi-lagi memperlihatkan sebuah magic yang terkontrol, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi walaupun dia cukup terkejut, namun dia sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan lapisan barrier yang tiba-tiba tercipta di depannya. Itu karena, semua masyarakat sihir tahu bahwa tidak ada shield magic yang dapat menahan killing curse. Tanpa disadari pemiliknya, sebuah senyum sinis tercipta di bibir Voldemort.

Namun senyum sinisnya berubah menjadi kerutan ketika mendapati bahwa killing curse nya masih tertahan oleh lapisan barrier tersebut dan tidak ada tanda-tanda magicnya akan menembus. Malah, dia melihat kekuatan magic dari killing curse perlahan-lahan mulai memudar.

Harga diri Voldemort terusik. Merasa tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh magic dari seorang bocah kecil, Voldemort menghimpun sebagian besar kekuatannya dan menyalurkannya pada killing curse kedua yang dia arahkan untuk menumpuk dengan killing curse pertamanya.

Killing curse dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar ini terlihat lebih sukses dari sebelumnya karena berhasi menghancurkan dua buah barrier sekaligus. Walaupun akhirnya kembali tertahan oleh barrier ketiga.

Emosi Voldemort memuncak. Bagaimana mungkin bocah ini mampu menahan kekuatan magicnya! Dengan menggunakan seluruh energinya Voldemort kembali meluncurkan killing curse ketiganya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, magic spell Voldemort kali ini berwarna hijau pekat dengan diameter bola cahaya yang juga lebih besar.

Dengan seketika, killing curse ini mampu menghancurkan barrier ke-tiga dan ke-empat serta meretakkan barrier lapis ke-lima.

Harry Potter yang masih sedang dalam keadaan trance tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Namun ketika retakan di barrier ke-lima semakin besar, dia tiba-tiba menggenggamnkan telapak tangannya. Saat itu juga, ketiga barrier terakhir segera menghilang dan terserap ke dalam kelopak-kelopak bunga.

Dengan diiringi suara deru, killing curse yang tadinya tertahan oleh barrier segera melesat cepat dan menghantam ke perisai kelopak bunga.

Voldemort yang menduga bahwa perisai kelopak bunga itu juga akan pecah seperti barrier-barrier sebelumnya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau perisai itu malah menyerap killing curse nya dan sesaat kemudian memuntahkan kembali killing curse nya itu ke arah dirinya.

Sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan menghindar, pantulan killing curse itu menghantam tubuh Voldemort dan menghancurkan tubuhnya dari dalam. Voldemort merasa tubuhnya seperti tercabik-cabik oleh jutaan pedang secara bersamaan. Dan tidak lama kemudian, killing curse itu meledak dengan sebuah ledakan yang besar yang secara instan menghacurkan seluruh tubuh Voldemort dan membawa serta sebagian besar villa keluarga Potter.

Harry yang berada paling dekat dengan titik ledakan terlempar keluar dari rumah akibat tekanan dari ledakan dahsyat itu. Sedangkan Daniel Potter yang terlindungi oleh Harry dan berada di pojok rumah hanya terhempas sedikit dan kepalanya terbentung dinding rumah hingga dia tak sadarkan diri.

Peter Pettigrew yang mendengar suara 'GONG' pertama kali sebenarnya ingin sekali melihat ke arah kamar. Namun dia takut menggangu tuannya dan akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Tuannya itu. Oleh karena itu dia terus bersabar menunggu di ruang tamu.

Tapi alangkah kagetnya dia ketika beberapa saat kemudian terjadi sebuah ledakan hebat yang mengguncang rumah temannya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Peter segera bergegas naik ke lantai atas. Sesampainya di sana dia langsung terpekik histeris ketika mendapati sebagian besar kamar ini luluh lantak dan hancur berantakan. Pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh kamar yang luluh lantak itu. Di pojok kamar, dia melihat Daniel kecil sedang terduduk seperti tanpa nyawa. Namun dia tidak dapat menemukan Harry dan tuannya.

Setelah Peter mengamati kamar itu lebih lanjut selama beberapa saat, baru dia menemui keberadaan tuannya. Atau lebih tepatnya sisa dari keberadaan tuannya.

Hati Peter tercekat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di punggungnya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apakah mungkin bocah-bocah itu mengalahkan tuannya? Itu tidak mungkin! Bahkan Dumbledore pun tidak mampu mengalahkan tuannya, bagaimana mungkin bocah-bocah itu sanggup melakukan apa yang Dumbledore tidak bisa lakukan.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Peter tersadar. Ini bukanlah saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Saat ini dia harus cepat bergegas keluar dari rumah ini. Tidak, dia harus keluar dari Magical Britain dan kabur keluar negeri. Di sini dia hanya akan diburu oleh Orde karena pengkhianatannya dan juga oleh Death Eater karena dialah yang membawa Tuan mereka menuju ke kematiannya.

Peter segera memungut tongkat sihir Voldemort yang tergeletak di samping jubahnya dan kemudian segera berlari keluar dari rumah. Tidak sampai 5 meter dari rumah Potter, Peter mendengar suara 'POP' yang saling bersahutan. Ini berarti banyak anggota orde yang datang kemari. Merasa ciut nyali, Peter segera berubah menjadi tikus dan berlari melesat ke arah sungai. Dia yakin di sana dia tidak akan diketemukan. Dia bisa berdiam diri di sana hingga suasana kembali tenang, atau mengikuti aliran sungai ini dan kemudian ber apparate ketika sudah jauh.

==Warning! User Mana Capacity below Treshold==

==Preparing Emergency Mana Transfer==

==…==

==Overruled by Administrator==

==Emergency Mana Transfer Command is Terminated==

-MC-

Bersambung di Chapter 2 : Malam dimana semua itu dimulai, part 2 (The Boy-Who-Lived).

Upload : 21 November 2015. (Next update : 1-2 Minggu)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling adalah pemilik frenchise Harry Potter. Penulis hanya menyumbangkan plot yang didasarkan pada imajinasi liar penulis. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari tulisan ini.

First Arc : Childhood Arc

Chapter 2 : Malam dimana semua itu dimulai, part 2 (The Boy-Who-Lived).

 **Edgar Hoffman Home, Rider Claw, Great Britain.**

Ekspresi James dan Lily Potter tiba-tiba tercekat. Sesaat lalu, di tengah-tengah pertemuan Orde, mereka merasa bahwa ward utama rumah mereka tiba-tiba hancur berantakan. Sesaat itu juga mereka berdua segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan. Anggota Orde yang melihat gelagat aneh suami istri itu segera ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar mereka.

"Lily! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Alice Longbottom yang duduk tidak jauh dari Lily segera berlari cepat mendekati sahabat karibnya itu.

Lily yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya menjawab dengan nada panik. "Anakku!.. Ward rumahku telah hancur!"

Alice yang mendengar ini menjadi sangat terkejut. Villa keluarga Potter yang saat ini ditempati Lily dan keluarganya ini mempunyai defensif ward yang sangat kuat. Hanya wizard dengan kekuatan tinggi sajalah yang mampu menghancurkan ward rumah mereka. Selain Professor Dumbledore, hanya Lord Voldemort sajalah yang mampu meluluh-lantakkan ward Villa keluarga Potter. Karena professor Dumbledore selalu di samping mereka malam ini dan beliau tidak mungkin menghacurkan ward yang dia sendiri ikut andil dalam pemasangannya. Maka yang tersisa hanya..

"Voldemort.. " Alice membisikkan satu-satunya nama yang dia yakini menjadi pelaku utama kegundahan sahabatnya.

"James! Lily! Tunggu dulu!" Alice mencoba menghentikan sahabatnya. "Kalian jangan bertindak gegabah! Ward rumahmu sangat kuat. Hanya Professor Dumbledore dan Lord Voldemort saja yang mampu menghancurkan ward kalian! Dan jika benar Lord Voldemort telah menemukan rumah kalian, bukankah akan sangat berbahaya jika kalian pergi ke sana sendirian?"

Namun usaha Alice tidak berhasil. Kedua suami istri itu tetap berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk keluar dari rumah Edgar dan menuju titik poin yang memungkinkan mereka untuk ber apparate kembali ke rumah mereka.

Setelah keduanya berapparate, anggota orde yang lain berhasil mengejar Alice.

"Alice, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?" Suaminya Frank bertanya dengan terengah-engah.

"Ward rumah mereka hancur. Lily khawatir dengan keadaan anak-anaknya." Dengan perasaan cemas Alice menjawab singkat pertanyaan suaminya. "Frank.. Aku khawatir Voldemort masih berada rumah mereka."

Sirius yang baru saja tiba langsung berteriak terkaget. "Ward rumah James hancur? Itu tidak mungkin, rumah mereka disembunyikan dengan mantra Fidelius. Voldemort tidak akan menemukan mereka, kecuali.." Sirius langsung memutih, dia segera memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita berdebat disini. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke rumah Potter sekarang juga." Alastor Moody segera memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Seluruh anggota Orde yang berada di sana segera bergegas ke keluar dari ward rumah Edgar dan berapparate menuju ke rumah keluarga Potter.

-MC-

 **Potter Villa, Godric Hollow, Great Britain**

Wajah James dan Lily Potter pucat pasi ketika melihat kondisi rumah mereka. Bagaimana tidak, rumah yang tidak sampai satu jam yang lalu mereka tinggalkan tanpa ada firasat apa-apa kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah reruntuhan.

Kedua suami-istri itu tidak mengambil banyak waktu dan segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Tanpa banyak berpikir, mereka langsung menuju ke lantai atas di mana kedua anak lelaki mereka tinggal. Setelah melihat kamar anak sulung mereka kosong, mereka berdua segera menuju anak bungsu mereka. Di sana mereka mendapati anak bungsunya tergeletak di pojok kamar, namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda anak sulungnya Harry.

Keduanya segera bergegas ke pojok kamar untuk memeriksa keadaan anak bungsu mereka. Ketika mendapati bahwa anak bungsunya masih bernafas dan hanya kehilangan kesadaran, keduanya menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun kelegaan itu langsung menghilang ketika menyadari bahwa mereka masih belum menemukan anak mereka yang lain.

"Harry!" James dan Lily berteriak bersamaan. Keduanya segera menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan anak sulung mereka, namun sepertinya anak sulung mereka tidak berada di kamar adiknya. Di pojok sudut pandangnya, mereka sebenarnya menemui sebuah jubah hitam yang merupakan sebuah benda asing di kamar ini, namun karena mereka mempunyai hal yang lebih penting maka benda asing itu pun terlupakan begitu saja.

Ketika tidak menemukan Harry di kamar ini, keduanya segera keluar dari kamar Daniel dengan James menggendong Daniel di pelukannya.

Kekhawatiran mereka semakin memuncak ketika mereka tidak menemui anak sulung mereka di manapun di dalam rumah ini. Segala pikiran buruk bermunculan di benak Lily, sambil terisak dan air mata bercucuran Lily berkata parau kepada James. "Ba-bagaimana jika mereka menculik Harry, James… A-atau.. Ba-bagaimana.. ji-jika Voldemort menggunakan Harry se-sebagai tumbal ritualnya.. Aku takut James.."

James hanya mampu memeluk Lily dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Tenangkan dirimu Lily.. Kita belum mencarinya ke seluruh rumah.. Mungkin Harry berhasil bersembunyi atau kabur dari serangan ini." James mengusap-usap rambut Lily. "Tenanglah, coba kita cari dulu di rumah ini secara menyeluruh."

Ketika pasangan itu kembali ke ruang depan, mereka mendapati teman-teman anggota Orde mereka telah berkumpul di ruang tamu.

Dumbledore yang melihat pasangan Potter datang dengan muka lesu langsung menghampiri mereka.

"James, Lily, bagaimana keadaannya?" Dumbledore bertanya sambil mengamati keadaan Daniel. James dan Lily hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Dumbledore kemudian mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengayun-ayunkannya di sisi Daniel sambil menggumamkan beberapa mantra. Ketika dia mengamati lebih lanjut, terlihat sebuah luka seperti sambaran petir di kening Daniel. Setelah memastikan keadaan Daniel, Dumbledore menggangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada kedua pasangan itu.

"Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kehilangan kesadaran, mungkin karena kepalanya terbentur sesuatu." Kata Dumbledore sambil menenangkan keduanya. "Tapi untuk lebih aman, aku rasa lebih baik kita bawa Daniel ke Madam Pomfrey atau St. Mungo."

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore memanggil Ground Keeper nya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya. "Gunakan Portkey ini dan kau bawa Daniel kecil ke Madam Pomfrey, katakan bahwa keluarga Potter telah diserang."

"Tidak!" Lily mencegah Hagrid bahkan sebelum Hagrid menyetujui permintaan Dumbledore. "Aku tidak ingin berburuk sangka atau curiga. Tapi kejadian malam ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Dan jika hal ini seperti yang aku duga, maka aku tidak dapat mempercayai siapapun di tempat ini untuk membawa anakku kecuali suamiku sendiri. Dan itu termasuk kau Professor Dumbledore." Lily berkata sambil berlinang air mata.

"Lily.." James tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Dombledore menganggkat tangannya. "Maafkan aku Lily, James. Aku tadi tidak menyadari kesalahan bicaraku. Baiklah, Daniel akan tetap di sini bersama kalian. Tapi bagaimana dengan anak sulung kalian Harry? Apakah kalian menemukannya?"

Keduanya menggeleng dengan lemah.

Dumbledore mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti."

"Semuanya, kita akan mencari Harry di sekitar rumah ini. Kita akan bagi menjadi 3 tim. Ada yang mencari di dalam rumah, ada yang mencari di sekitar rumah dan ada yang mencari di luar area ini. Jika telah menemukan Harry segera kirim tanda." Dumbledore terdiam berpikir sejenak. "Mengingat Death Eater bisa saja masih berkeliaran di sekitar tempat ini, maka aku sarankan agar kalian selalu mewaspadai adanya serangan mendadak."

Para anggota Orde menggangguk dan segera berpencar ke daerah pencarian masing-masing.

Sirius dan kekasihnya Helen bergegas mencari Harry di sekitar rumah. Mereka memfokuskan diri untuk mencari Harry di sekitaran bawah ruang Daniel. Hal itu mereka lakukan karena mereka memprediksi bahwa ledakan yang terjadi di rumah sahabatnya itu bersumber di kamar ini. Mungkin saja Harry terlempar keluar dari kamar itu.

Tepat seperti dugaan mereka, selang 5 menit kemudian keduanya menemukan Harry tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sekitar semak belukar tidak jauh dari kamar Daniel. Keadaannya cukup memprihatinkan. Pakaiannya compang camping dan badannya penuh luka. Di beberapa tempat juga terlihat sedikit gosong, mungkin akibat terkena efek ledakan.

Helen yang memiliki sedikit kemampuan medic segera menghampiri Harry dan memeriksa denyut nadi serta hembusan nafasnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika merasakan sebuah denyut nadi lemah di leher dan lengan Harry, namun segera menjadi serius ketika melihat keadaan Harry.

"Sirius, keadaan Harry saat ini benar-benar serius. Cepat kita bawa dia ke dalam rumah." Ketika Serius mencoba mengangkat Harry, Helen segera memegang tangan Sirius. "Jangan, sebaiknya kita apungkan dia. Terlalu riskan untuk mengangkatnya secara normal."

Sirius menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan gumaman "Mobilicorpus" tubuh kecil Harry melayang di udara dan mengikuti langkah Sirius. Helen yang melihat Sirius bergegas menuju ke dalam rumah segera mengangkat tongkatnya dan menembakkan bunga api ke udara yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah menemukan Harry.

Sesampainya di kamar tamu, Sirius segera membaringkan Harry di sofa. Setelah membaringkan Harry, dia segera mentrasfigurasi sofa itu menjadi sebuah kasur yang cukup lebar.

"Harry!" Lily yang mengetahui anak sulungnnya telah diketemukan segera berlari cepat dan berlutut di samping anak sulungnya. Ketika dia melihat kondisi anak sulungnya, tangisannya kembali pecah. Dengan terisak keras dia membelai rambut dan wajah anaknya itu.

Lily menolehkan perhatiannya ke arah Sirius dan mengajukan pertanyaan dengan cepat. "Sirius! Bagaimana keadaan anakku? Kau yang menemukannya bersama Helen, bukan? Bagaimana keadaan anakku?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Lily. Anakmu masih bernafas tapi kondisinya saat ini cukup buruk." Helen menjawab dari belakang Sirius. Dengan wajah serius dia menambahkan. "Aku sarankan agar kita segera membawanya ke St. Mungo atau ke Madam Pomfrey, jika tidak nyawanya bisa dalam bahaya."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah ada di sini." Tiba-tiba saja Madam Pomfrey menjawab dari pintu kamar tamu.

Madam Pomfrey segera bergegas duduk di samping Harry. Dia mencabut tongkatnya dan melakukan mantra deteksi pada tubuh Harry. Setelah mengayun-ayunkan sejenak dia mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mencoba mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan setelah berpikir sejenak dia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Salah satu dari kalian, segera ambilkan tas medic ku yang ada di depan rumah. Aku meninggalkannya di sana setelah melihat kalian histeris tadi." Madam Pomfrey berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry. "Dan James, letakkan anak keduamu di sini." Madam Pomfrey menunjuk tempat di sampingnya.

"Keadaan anak sulung mu dari luar memang terlihat cukup memprihatinkan, namun sebenarnya tidak begitu parah. Dia hanya menderita luka luar yang dapat disembuhkan kurang dari 3 hari." Pomfrey terdiam sejenak, dia seperti tidak yakin harus mengatakan ini atau tidak. Akhirnya setelah mengganggukkan kepalanya dia berkata. "Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Apakah anak sulung kalian ini sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda Accidental Magic?"

James dan Lily saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Sampai saat ini Harry masih belum pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda Accidental Magic Madam Pomfrey. Memangnya ada apa dengan anakku Harry?" Lily bertanya dengan nada sangat khawatir.

"Tidak-tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ketika tadi aku coba mengukur kapasitas magic nya aku menemui bahwa kapasitas magic Harry tidak lebih besar dari anak berumur 1 tahun pada umumnya… Maaf James, Lily, namun jika hingga umur 8 tahun anakmu ini tidak menunjukkan Accidental Magic aku khawatir anakmu ini mungkin adalah seorang Squib." Madam Pomfrey menjelaskannya dengan perlahan-lahan pada kedua pasangan itu.

Sebenarnya Madam Pomfrey tidak ingin mengatakan kenyataan ini di saat seperti ini. Namun dia berpendapat bahwa lebih baik keduanya mengetahui ini sekarang dari pada terlambat di kemudian hari.

"Tentu saja itu hanya berdasarkan analisis hari ini. Masih tersisa beberapa tahun lagi hingga Harry kecil berumur 8 tahun. Semuanya masih dapat berubah." Madam Pomfrey cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika melihat Lily akan kembali menangis.

"A-apakah benar itu Madam Pomfrey?" Lily bertanya memelas.

Pomfrey tersenyum. "Tentu saja Lily. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan. Ini adalah dunia magic, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

Lily mengangguk-angguk tersenyum lemah sambil sesenggukan.

"Ini madam Pomfrey, tas medic mu." Helen berkata sambil memberikan tas itu ke Madam Pomfrey, di belakangnya terlihat anggota-anggota Orde sedang berkumpul disekitar pintu.

Pomfrey yang menerima tas itu langsung mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dan segera memberikan pertolongan pada tubuh Harry. Untuk Daniel sendiri, Pomfrey telah memeriksa tubuhnya dan tidak menemui sesuatu yang buruk kecuali benjolan di belakang kepalanya dan sebuah luka mirip sambaran petir di dahinya.

Di saat semuanya sedang fokus pada pekerjaan Madam Pomfrey tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang mereka. Itu adalah suara Albus Dumbledore.

"Saudara-saudara. Aku minta perhatian kalian sejenak."

Dumbledore berdiri di lorong depan ruang tamu dengan tongkat sihir di tangan kanan dan sebuah jubah hitam di tangan kiri.

"Aku baru saja memeriksa kamar Daniel. Dan aku menemukan ini." Dumbledore mengangkat jubah hitam di tangan kirinya. "Ini.. Adalah jubah Voldemort."

Beberapa anggota Orde seperti tercekat ketika mendengar nama Voldemort. Maklum saja, setelah diteror olehnya selama beberapa tahun membuat mereka cukup bergidik hanya dengan mendengar nama Voldemort. Mayoritas dari mereka menyebut Voldemort dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa atau Pangeran Kegelapan.

Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya ketika ada beberapa anggota Orde yang ingin bertanya. "Aku tahu pasti ini adalah jubah Voldemort karena aku telah mengidentifikasi magic pattern yang ada baik di jubah ini maupun di kamar Daniel sebagai magic dari Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore diam sejenak. "Dari berbagai magic yang berhasil aku deteksi. Selain killing curse milik Lord Voldemort aku juga mendeteksi magic dari Daniel Potter."

Pernyataan terakhir itu sebenarnya merupakan sedikit kebohongan. Dumbledore tidak mendeteksi magic yang sama dengan magic Daniel Potter, dia hanya mendeteksi pola magic aneh yang memudar dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya, dia sama sekali tidak sempat untuk menganalisa magic itu.

Dia hanya menerka bahwa magic itu adalah milik Daniel Potter, dia tidak mencurigai bahwa itu adalah magic Harry karena perkataan Poppy yang menyatakan bahwa kapasitas Harry lebih kecil dari anak berumur satu tahun. Dan juga, anak yang ada dalam ramalan itu juga menunjuk pada Daniel yang lahir pada akhir bulan ketujuh (juli) bukan pada Harry yang lahir pada pertengahan September. Oleh karena itu Dumbledore mengambil kesimpulan bahwa magic itu milik Daniel Potter.

"Dari analisa yang aku lakukan di kamar Daniel tadi, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Lord Voldemort datang ke tempat ini untuk membunuh keluarga Potter, namun hanya mendapati kedua anaknya di rumah. Setelah tiba di kamar Daniel, Voldemort mementalkan Harry ke arah jendela dan kemudian mementalkan Daniel ke pojok kamar."

Dumbledore diam sejenak sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Anggota Orde lainnya secara otomatis menyibak dan memberi jalan wizard tua itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. "Setelah itu dia ingin mencoba membunuh Daniel muda dengan sebuah killing curse.. namun karena suatu hal kutukannya itu tidak mempan terhadap Daniel dan kemudian memental kembali ke arah Voldemort."

Dumbledore kembali diam dan memandang Daniel dari kacamata bulan-separonya. "Tubuh Voldemort yang telah banyak berubah oleh dark ritual tidak mampu menahan magic Daniel yang murni. Pada akhirnya, killing curse yang juga dibubuhi oleh kemurnian magic Daniel itu membuat konsentrasi magic di dalam tubuh Lord Voldemort semakin tidak stabil dan.. Hasilnya seperti yang kalian lihat, tubuh Lord Voldemort meledak berkeping-keping membawa serta sebagian besar rumah keluarga Potter, menghempaskan Harry Potter hingga keluar rumah dan membuat Daniel Potter pingsan."

Dembledore tersenyum dengan mata biru yang berkilau. Dia mengambil dan mengangkat tinggi Daniel Potter dengan kedua tangannya sembari berkata. "Aku persembahkan kepada kalian. Daniel Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, orang pertama yang selamat dari killing curse dan pembasmi Lord Voldemort."

"Ini berarti.." Seorang anggota Orde berbisik.

Kilau di mata Dumbledore semakin cemerlang. Dengan tenang dia berkata. "Benar sekali. Voldemort telah berhasil di basmi. Perang ini telah selesai."

Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Selesai.. Perang ini telah selesai.. Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah mati.. Kita telah terbebas.. " Seorang wanita anggota Orde berkata setengah berbisik sambil air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"PERANG SELESAI!... KAU-TAHU-SIAPA telah mati! Hidup Daniel Potter!" Teriak Arthur Weasley.

"HIDUP DANIEL POTTER! ANAK YANG BERTAHAN HIDUP!"

"HIDUP DANIEL POTTER! PEMBASMI KAU-TAHU-SIAPA!"

"HIDUP DANIEL POTTER!"

"HIDUP DANIEL POTTER!"

"HIDUP DANIEL POTTER!"

"HIDUP DANIEL POTTER!"

-MC-

[Epilogue]

Malam itu sebuah merupakan malam yang sangat mengharukan bagi sebagian besar penduduk magical Britain. Bagaimana tidak, perang yang berkecamuk di dunia mereka selama beberapa tahun ini, yang merenggut banyak nyawa orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka telah berakhir dengan matinya pangeran kegelapan di tangan seorang anak kecil. Seorang anak kecil yang mulai hari ini namanya melegenda sebagai Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup, The Boy-Who-Lived.

Malam ini merupakan sebuah malam yang menjadi titik baru bagi semua penduduk Magical Britain.

Orang yang dalam beberapa tahun ini tidak pernah keluar dari rumah mereka karena takut akan menjadi korban dari keganasan perang, sekarang berani keluar untuk sekedar minum bersama kolega atau saudara mereka. Tidak hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan trauma masa lalu mereka, mereka juga minum untuk bersulang akan kesehatan pahlawan baru mereka Daniel Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived.

Orang yang dalam beberapa tahun ini tidak ingin membuat komitmen untuk mengikat janji dengan pasangannya karena takut salah satu dari mereka dapat menjadi korban perang, sekarang sedang menjalin kasih dan mengikrarkan janji di restoran dan tempat-tempat romantis. Sambil bersulang untuk terikatnya janji suci mereka, mereka juga bersulang untuk pahlawan mereka Daniel Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived.

Malam itu juga menjadi sebuah titik awal bagi dua anak laki-laki keluarga Potter.

Bagi si anak bungsu, malam itu menjadi titik awal dari legenda namanya. Setelah malam ini, dia akan dipandang sebagai seorang pahlawan. Dia akan mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari semua orang, baik itu dari masyarakat sihir yang hanya pernah mendengar namanya maupun dari orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk kedua orang tuanya.

Bagi si anak sulung, malam itu juga akan menjadi titik awal baginya. Bedanya dengan si adik, malam ini akan menjadi titik awal penderitaan dan kekecewaannya. Mulai malam ini, dia tidak akan mendapatkan lagi perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuanya seperti di hari sebelum peristiwa ini terjadi. Perlahan naumn pasti, dia akan 'sendiri'. Mengarungi kehidupan masa kecilnya tanpa ada perhatian dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Namun beruntung baginya, karena dia tidak benar-benar sendiri. Malam ini Harry Potter juga mendapatkan sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga.

-MC-

==User Magic Capacity below 1%==

==Ideal Condition has been Reacehed==

==Sending Additional Package==

==Additional Package Received==

==Installing Additional Package==

==Installing Complete==

==Sending Package - Advance AI [Alfred]==

==[Alfred] has been Received==

==Installing [Alfred]==

==Installing Complete==

==Sending Additional Package==

==Additional Package Received==

==Installing Additional Package==

==Installing Complete==

==Estabilished Permanent Connection with Database==

==Asking Permission==

==Verified Permission==

==Complete==

==Permanent Connection with Database has been Estabilished==

==Connecting All Program==

==Rebooting User==

==User has been Rebooted==

==Copy Eidos Data from Last Point==

==Complete==

-MC-

Childhood Arc – Malam di mana semua itu dimulai (end)

Upload : 2 December 2015 (Next Update : 2-3 Minggu)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling adalah pemilik frenchise Harry Potter. Penulis hanya menyumbangkan plot yang didasarkan pada imajinasi liar penulis. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari tulisan ini.

First Arc : Childhood Arc

Chapter 3 : Natal (1).

Setelah kejadian di malam Halloween itu, terasa ada beberapa fenomena aneh yang terjadi di kehidupan sehari-hari Harry. Salah satu dari keanehan tersebut adalah entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja semua orang menjadi sangat perhatian terhadap Daniel.

Tidak hanya kedua orang tuanya, namun juga paman Sirius, bibi Helen, paman Remus, dan orang-orang lainnya memberikan perhatian yang lebih terhadap Daniel. Bahkan, orang-orang yang sebelumnya belum pernah Harry lihat tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan memberikan banyak hadiah kepada Daniel. Mereka berkata bahwa Daniel adalah pahlawan mereka, dan mereka sangat berhutang budi pada Daniel.

Harry pernah bertanya pada orang tuanya mengapa semua orang memanggil Daniel pahlawan. Memangnya apa yang telah Daniel lakukan hingga dia menjadi pahlawan? Karena tentu saja, Harry juga ingin bisa disebut pahlawan. Mummy nya menjawab bahwa Daniel telah mengalahkan penyihir jahat, oleh karena itu Daniel dipanggil sebagai pahlawan. Ketika Harry bertanya mengapa dia tidak disebut pahlawan ketika melindungi Daniel dari penyihir jahat? Bukankah Mummy pernah berkata bahwa melindungi orang yang kita sayangi dapat disebut sebagai pahlawan? Mummy nya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Harry, dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengurusi Daniel.

Mungkinkah hal ini berhubungan dengan apa yang diceritakan Harry setelah kejadian di malam Halloween? Jika diingat-ingat, sepertinya Daniel mulai disebut sebagai pahlawan di momen saat Harry pertama kali siuman.

Pada hari ketika Harry siuman dari pingsannya, tanpa menunggu waktu lama (dengan menghiraukan protes dari Mummy nya) beberapa orang segera 'membujuk' Harry untuk bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di malam Halloween setelah orang tuanya keluar dari rumah. Sebenarnya, keadaan Harry masih belum pulih benar, namun sebagai anak yang baik, tentu saja Harry menceritakan secara jujur apa yang dia tahu.

Harry bercerita kepada mereka bahwa setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi, tidak lama kemudian paman Peter juga ikut pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal dan Harry kembali ke kamar Daniel untuk bermain. Selang beberapa menit, paman Peter kembali datang ke rumah mereka, namun saat itu dia tidak sendirian.

Paman Peter membawa serta seseorang berjubah hitam dengan mata merah dan kulit putih pucat. Orang itu kemudian diantar paman Peter ke dalam kamar Daniel. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Harry tahu bahwa orang berjubah hitam itu penyihir jahat. Dan karena Harry sudah berjanji kepada Mummy untuk melindungi Daniel dari penyihir jahat maka Harry langsung menyuruh penyihir jahat itu pergi dari rumah namun tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja Harry terlempar ke seberang kamar.

Harry teringat, bahwa setelah Harry mengatakan bahwa dia terlempar ke seberang kamar seisi ruangan itu menjadi gaduh. Banyak dari mereka yang berkata bahwa Dumbledore benar dan Daniel merupakan pahlawan mereka. Sampai sekarang Harry masih bingung, apa hubungan dari Harry yang terlempar ke seberang ruangan dengan Daniel menjadi pahlawan?

Sebenarnya saat itu Harry ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, namun karena orang-orang dewasa di sana sepertinya sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan cerita Harry berbicara antara satu sama lain maka Harry menjadi diam dan memilih untuk memakan buah yang telah disiapkan mummy nya.

Kalau diingat lagi, sepertinya memang saat itulah kali pertama Harry mendengar Daniel sebagai pahlawan. Walaupun kapan Daniel mengalahkan penyihir jahatnya Harry juga tidak tahu. Mungkinkah malam itu Daniel mengalahkan si penyihir jahat dari belakang punggung Harry? Hmm, sejujurnya ingatan Harry tentang malam itu juga sedikit samar.

Akhirnya, secara tidak terasa hari pun berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Harry yang merasa perhatian yang diberikannya menjadi lebih sedikit memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya membaca di perpustakaan. Kini setelah mereka kembali ke Manor Harry dapat kembali ke kegiatan rutinnya, yaitu membaca di perpustakaan. Harry benar-benar kangen dengan perpustakaan nya ini. Selama beberapa bulan pindah ke Villa, dia tidak dapat banyak membaca buku karena koleksi buku di Villa tidak sebanyak di Manor.

-MC-

 **25 Desember 1981, Perpustakaan, Potter Manor, Great Britain.**

Sinar matahari pagi bersinar cerah dari ufuk timur. Cahaya yang lembut berwarna oranye itu bersinar menembus kaca-kaca jendela besar yang sedikit dipenuhi tumpukan salju dan menerangi sebuah ruangan besar yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan rak buku yang masing-masing tingginya sekitar 3 meter. Rak-rak tersebut berjejeran dengan pola yang tak beraturan hingga terbentuk seperti sebuah labirin. Di bawah sebuah jendela paling besar di perpustakaan itu, terdapat sebuah sofa berukuran sedang berwarna merah maroon dan sebuah meja panjang serta beberapa kursi empuk yang mengelilingi meja tersebut.

Di pagi yang cerah dan sejuk itu Harry Potter sedang asik membaca sebuah buku. Dengan punggung bersandar pada sofa empuk dan kaki sebagai sandaran buku, pandangan serta pikirannya Harry semakin tenggelam pada halaman-halaman buku tebal yang sedang dipegangnya. Pupil mata hijaunya terus bergerak ke kiri-kanan mengikuti kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di sana dan jarinya sesekali bergerak untuk membalik halaman buku.

Pada cover dan punggung buku tersebut, tertulis judul 'Magic of Magic Vol. VII'.

"Harry.. Apa kamu di sini?"

Suara Mummy nya bergaung di dalam perpustakaan itu. Harry mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang sedang dia baca. Konsentrasinya terpecah akibat suara Mummy nya itu.

"Harry sayang.. Apa kamu di sini?" Suara Mummy nya kembali bergaung untuk kedua kalinya di ruangan itu.

"Iya Mum, aku di sini!" Harry menyahut sambil kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke buku tebal itu.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki bergaung di ruangan besar itu dan tak lama kemudian muncullah Lily Potter yang segera menghampiri anaknya yang masih asik membenamkan kepalanya di antara halaman buku.

Lily mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat buku yang sedang dibaca anak sulungnya. Bukankah buku itu jauh terlalu tinggi untuk anak seusianya? Lupakan tentang ilmu yang terlalu advance untuk anak seumur Harry, Lily bahkan tidak yakin anak sulungnya itu telah mampu membaca. Tentu saja dia telah mengenalkan anak sulungnya itu dengan huruf-huruf, namun dia belum mengajarkan anaknya bagaimana merangkai huruf-huruf itu menjadi sebuah kata.

Hmm, jika Harry kecilnya itu masih belum mampu membaca, apa mungkin dia senang melihat gambar-gambar yang ada di buku itu? Ah, pasti itu alasannya.

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan tersenyum kecil, dia segera duduk di samping anaknya.

"Harry sayang, kenapa Harry masih di sini? Apa Harry tidak ingin membuka hadiah natal Harry?" Lily bertanya dengan lembut kepada anaknya.

 _Hadiah Natal?_

Kata-kata itu langsung menarik perhatian Harry. Sebagai anak yang masih kecil tentu saja Harry akan sangat tertarik dengan kata-kata hadiah Natal.

Harry langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Mummy nya.

[Lily Potter (Lv. 34)]

Sebuah tulisan berwarna biru muda transparan terlihat melayang di atas kepala Mummy nya.

Ini .. merupakan fenomena aneh lain yang tiba-tiba terjadi dalam keseharian Harry pasca kejadian di malam Halloween itu.

Setiap orang yang Harry kenal semuanya mempunyai tulisan semacam itu di atas kepala mereka.

Mulai dari ayahnya [James Potter (Lv. 37)] paman dan bibinya [Sirius Black (Lv. 36) dan Helena Black (Lv. 30)] hingga adiknya [Daniel Potter (Lv. 3)].

Namun tentu saja tidak semua orang mempunyai pola seperti orang-orang yang benar-benar Harry kenal. Untuk orang yang baru saja Harry temui dan sama sekali tidak Harry kenal, mereka mempunyai tulisan [? ? (Lv. ?)] di atas kepala mereka. Sedangkan untuk orang-orang yang Harry kenal namun tidak begitu familiar, tertera nama mereka namun tidak dengan level mereka. Misalnya seperti paman Frank [Frank Longbottom (Lv. ?)] dan bibi Alice [Alice Longbottom (Lv. ?)].

Pada awalnya Harry bingung dengan maksud Lv. yang tertera di samping nama orang-orang. Namun kemudian Harry teringat dengan game yang pernah ia mainkan bersama teman-temannya di desa Godric Hollow. Papan permainan berjudul D&D atau _Dungeon and Dragon_ itu mempunyai fitur level di dalamnya. Fitur itu secara garis besar dapat menunjukkan tingkat kekuatan seorang pemain. Semakin besar levelnya maka semakin kuat pemain itu. Dan jika tebakan Harry benar maka Lv. yang ada di samping nama-nama tersebut merupakan tingkatan level dari seseorang.

Setelah mengetahui hal itu, Harry menjadi sangat gembira. Dia merasa seperti dia sedang diberikan kesempatan untuk memainkan permainan menyenangkan itu sepanjang hari. Maklum saja, ketika di Godric Hollow waktu Harry untuk bermain D&D dengan teman-temannya sangat terbatas. Karena itu ketika datang kesempatan untuk melakukan permainan itu sepanjang hari, dia menjadi sangat gembira dan bersemangat.

Sayangnya, fenomena tulisan nama dan level itu hanya Harry yang dapat melihatnya. Sewaktu Harry bertanya pada Mummy dan Daddy nya tentang berapa level Harry, Mummy dan Daddy nya hanya bengong dan kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Harry. Ketika Harry mencoba menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya pada orang tuanya, keduanya hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan itu hanya imajinasi Harry saja.

Hpmh, tentu saja itu bukan sekedar imajinasi Harry saja. Harry benar-benar melihat tulisan itu!

Tapi kalau memang kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa melihat berapa level Harry, maka Harry akan mencari tahu levelnya sendiri!

Beberapa macam cara telah dilakukan Harry untuk mengetahui levelnya, mulai dari mencoba melihatnya melalui cermin hingga berjungkir balik untuk menemukan tulisan di atas kepalanya. Sayangnya, hal-hal tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil.

Informasi tentang levelnya justru Harry temui ketika dia membaca buku. Ketika Harry membalik sebuah halaman dan mencoba membaca kalimat pertama di halaman baru tersebut secara tidak sengaja pandangan matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan kecil berwarna biru. Tulisan tersebut sangat mirip dengan tulisan yang ada di atas kepala oarang-orang. Bedanya, tulisan yang Harry temui di sudut pandangannya itu dapat dikatakan lebih lengkap. Tidak hanya nama dan levelnya, tapi juga terdapat HP dan MP.

Harry Potter (Lv. 17)

HP : 360 MP : 820

Harry tidak terlalu yakin dengan kepanjangan dari HP dan MP. Namun jika harry boleh menebak, HP merupakan singkatan dari Health Point dan MP merupakan singkatan dari Magic Point atau Mana Point? Bisa benar – bisa juga salah, Harry tidak tahu. Seperti yang Harry katakan tadi, dia tidak begitu yakin.

Di saat-saat seperti itulah Harry ingin mempunyai buku petunjuk untuk permainan ini.

"..rry.. Harry.. Harry sayang.." Lily Potter menggoyang-goyang pundak anaknya yang tiba-tiba tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Harry yang keluar dari alam lamunannya, segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak terlalu penting.

"Ya Mum? Ada apa tadi?" Harry bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Lily hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya ini.

"Tadi Mummy bilang 'Apa Harry tidak ingin membuka kado Natalnya?' Mummy, Daddy dan Daniel sudah menunggu Harry dari tadi."

"Kado Natal!" Harry memekik kecil. "Oh iya, aku lupa belum membuka kado Natalku!"

Harry segera melipat bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil dekat sofa merah yang sedang didudukinya. Setelah memastikan bukunya aman, Harry segera bangkit dan menarik lengan baju Mummy nya.

+Ting+

[Kamu membaca dan dan mencoba memahamu sebuah ilmu, INT + 2 ; experience + 0.2 %]

Sebuah tulisan transparan berwarna biru muda muncul di ujung kiri bawah pandangan Harry. Tulisan serupa (namun tidak identik) selalu muncul ketika Harry selesai melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan tertentu, misalnya ketika Harry membaca buku (INT +) atau ketika Harry melatih sihirnya (WIS +). Harry tidak tahu apa maksudnya INT + atau WIS + itu, namun Harry dapat menebak bahwa experience + 0.2 % adalah jumlah experience yang Harry dapatkan setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaan. Semakin lama dan semakin keras Harry melakukan pekerjaan tersebut maka semakin besar persentase experience dan INT + atau WIS + yang ia dapatkan. Tapi, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk saat ini.

"Ayo Mum ~ Ayo segera kita buka kado Natalku." Harry merengek sambil terus menarik-narik lengan baju mummy nya.

Lily tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku anak sulungnya itu. Sambil tetap tertawa Lily segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membiarkan Harry untuk menuntunnya keluar dari perpusatkaan keluarganya itu dan berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana dia dan James meletakkan hadiah-hadiah Natal bagi anaknya.

Setibanya di dekat ruang keluarga Harry segera melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan baju mummy nya dan berlari ke arah ruang keluarga Potter Manor. Namun sebelum Harry sempat membuka pintu ruangan, suara Daddy nya terdengar dari belakang Harry.

"Oh, si jagoan sudah datang. Apa buku yang ada di perpustakaan sudah habis Harry makan? Benar-benar, jagoanku ini semakin lama semakin seperti Mummy nya. Kalau sudah masuk ke perpustakaan seperti lupa waktu." James Potter berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dari lantai atas sambil menggendong Daniel di pinggangnya.

"James!" Lily memekik kecil terhadap perkataan James yang dibalas James dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sebenarnya James masih ingin mengatakan beberapa hal, namun ketika melihat anaknya yang semakin gelisah akhirnya dia mengasihani anaknya.

"Sepertinya Harry kecil sudah ingin sekali membuka hadiahnya." James berkata sambil sedikit mempercepat jalannya menuju ke kedua anggota keluarganya.

Sesampainya di depan Harry, James langsung mengusap-usap rambut Harry. Benar-benar sebuah rambut yang berantakan. Rambut Harry mirip sekali dengan rambut James. Hitam legam seperti bulu burung gagak dengan model berantakan yang sangat sulit untuk di tata. Sebenarnya tidak hanya rambut Harry saja. Secara postur tubuh dan wajah Harry mirip sekali dengan James ketika dia masih kecil. Mungkin jika James kembali mengecil menjadi bentuk anak-anaknya dan kemudian disandingkan dengan Harry, hampir setiap orang pasti mengira bahwa keduanya adalah anak kembar.

"Apa Harry sudah siap untuk membuka hadiah-hadiah Natalnya?" James bertanya pada anak sulung dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar di bibirnya.

"Um. Um." Harry mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat bersemangat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat hadiah-hadiah Natalnya.

"Well, tunggu apa lagi?"

James membuka pintu keluarga dan mempersilahkan Harry masuk ke dalamnya.

Di sana, di sebelah tungku perapian utama, berdiri sebuah pohon Natal yang cukup tinggi. Pohon Natal setinggi 2 meter itu dihiasi oleh berbagai macam ornamen yang berkelap-kelip dengan cahaya magic serta ditambahkan oleh salju yang terus bertaburan turun dari atas pohon sehingga menambah keindahan pohon Natal tersebut. Di bawah pohon itu, terlihat tumpukan hadiah Natal dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan bungkus. Ada yang panjang, pendek, kotak, bundar, dan di bungkus oleh kertas-kertas berbagai warna yang membuat hadiah-hadiah itu semakin menarik di mata Harry. Tumpukan hadiah Natal itu terbagi menjadi menjadi dua buah kelompok dengan tumpukan di sebelah kiri lebih banyak dari pada tumpukan di sebelah kanan. Tidak hanya lebih banyak, tumpukan di sebelah kiri juga terlihat lebih menarik dari pada tumpukan di sebelah kanan.

Harry yang melihat tumpukan hadiah Natal yang begitu banyak langsung memekik kegirangan.

"Itu semua hadiah Natalku?" Harri bertanya dengan sangat bersemangat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya berbinar kegirangan penuh antisipasi. Jari telunjukknya tak henti-hentinya menunjuk-nunjuk hadiah-hadiah Natal yang ada di bawah pohon.

Lily Potter menjadi salah tingkah.

' _Ah.. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga.'_ Keluh Lily dalam hatinya.

Semenjak selesai menata hadiah-hadiah Natal itu, Lily selalu khawatir Harry akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. Lily khawatir dia tidak dapat memberikan jawaban yang tepat pada anak sulungnya itu tanpa membuatnya kecewa.

Sebenarnya mulai awal Lily telah menentang pengaturan ini, namun sikap James yang keras kepala dan mudah menggampangkan sesuatu akhirnya membuat Lily menyerah dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan James. Yaitu menjadikan hadiah Daniel dan Harry menjadi satu tempat.

'Dan betapa aku menyesalinya sekarang. Lihatlah bagaimana hasilnya sekarang.' Lily kembali berkeluh kesah di dalam hatinya.

Ketika Lily sedang berkeluh kesah di dalam hatinya dan berpikir bagaimana memberikan jawaban terbaik bagi anaknya, suaminya James memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan perkataan yang dihindari Lily sekuat tenaga.

"Sayangnya tidak jagoan, milikmu adalah tumpukan di sebelah kanan sedangkan yang di sebelah kiri adalah hadiah Daniel." Jawab James dengan entengnya sambil menunjuk tumpukan mana yang menjadi hadiah Natal Harry dan tumpukan mana yang menjadi hadiah Natal Daniel.

Senyum dan cahaya kebahagiaan di mata Harry seketika itu juga meredup ketika mengetahui bahwa tumpukan hadiah Natal yang ada di bawah pohon itu ternyata hanya sebagian saja milik Harry. Senyum Harry kembali mendapatkan pukulan dan terus meredup ketika dia menyadari bahwa tumpukan hadiah Natalnya lebih sedikit dari pada Daniel yang masih bayi. Secara tak sadar, Harry bergumam pelan, ".. punya Daniel lebih banyak dan lebih bagus dari punya Harry.."

Rasa kecewa merebak di dalam diri Harry. Pada hatinya segera timbul pertanyaan, mengapa hadiah Daniel lebih banyak dan sepertinya lebih menarik dari hadiah Harry? Apakah karena Daniel di sebut pahlawan oleh semua orang sehingga membuat hadiah yang diterima Daniel lebih banyak dari dirinya?

Senyum Harry secara bertahap memudar di bibirnya. Namun sebelum senyum itu memudar sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba Harry kembali tersenyum lebar ke kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun saat itu Harry sedang dilanda kekecewaan tapi karena Harry adalah anak yang baik maka Harry akan terus tersenyum ketika dia akan menerima hadiah. Sekalipun hadiahnya terlihat inferior bila dibandingkan dengan hadiah Natal Daniel.

Lily yang melihat senyum Harry memudar dengan cepat menjadi merasa bersalah. Dia sudah menduga bahwa inilah hasil yang akan terjadi jika dia menuruti kemauan James walaupun kata di dalam hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya. Lily merasa dia sudah tidak adil kepada anaknya, apalagi ketika dia mendengar suara pelan Harry yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

Otak Lily segera berputar dengan cepat berkata pada anak sulungnya. "Daddy mu hanya bercanda. Untuk tumpukan di sebelah kanan memang milik Harry. Untuk tumpukan sebelah kiri merupakan gabungan hadiah Natal untuk Daddy, Mummy dan Daniel." Lily kemudian tersenyum untuk mendamaikan anaknya.

Harry tidak berkata apapun, dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian berlari ke arah tumpukan hadiahnya.

Setelah memastikan Harry sibuk dengan Hadiahnya, senyum di wajah Lily sirna seketika. Dia melirik suaminya yang masih tersenyum kepada anak bungsunya. ' _Orang ini.. apa dia tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya yang baru saja membuat kecewa anaknya?'_ Dengan mata menyipit dan pandangan tajam, dengan diam Lily terus memelototi suaminya itu.

Ketika James menyadari bahwa Lily sedang memelototinya, pria itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang baru saja dia perbuat.

Melihat suaminya yang terlihat sama sekali tidak menyadari kesalahannya, Lily hanya bisa mendesah kecewa di dalam hatinya sebelum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah anak sulungnya yang sedang membuka hadiah-hadiah Natalnya. Melihat anak sulungnya yang kembali tersenyum setelah membuka beberapa hadiahnya membuat Lily kembali tersenyum kecil.

Setelah Harry selesai membuka semua hadiahnya dia segera menumui kedua orang tuanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Walaupun sempat kecewa, namun mengucapkan terima kasih setelah menerima hadiah merupakan sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu ditanamkan Mummy nya.

James hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum hangat kepada anak sulungnya, sedangkan Lily – dengan suasana hati yang telah kembali normal – segera mengangkat anak berumur 6 tahun itu dan kemudian menciumi wajah anaknya itu dengan gemas. Puas menciumi anaknya, Lily segera menurunkan anaknya dari gendongannya dan berlutut di depan anaknya itu.

Dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya Lily berkata pada anaknya, "Harry sayang, setelah ini Mummy akan membantu Harry untuk merapikan hadiah-hadiah Natal Harry dan menyimpannya di kamar Harry. Setelah itu Harry mandi kemudian segera ke ruang makan ya. Mummy sudah menyiapkan banyak masakan dan kue kesukaan Harry di ruang makan."

Harry menatap mummy nya beberapa saat, dengan sebuah senyuman gembira Harry menggangguk dengan semangat dan segera melaksanakan permintaan Mummy nya.

-MC-

Bersambung di chapter 4 : Natal (2)

Author Note : Selamat Natal dan Tahun. Oke, mungkin terlambat, tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan? Dari pada tidak sama sekali. Sebenarnya chapter 3 ini (hampir) selesai sebelum Natal, namun karena ada satu dan hal lain sehingga saya tidak dapat mengupload nya sebelum Natal. Saya meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Untuk next update, sepertinya masih dalam batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Saya ingin merevisi dan mengupdate cerita saya terdahulu (Mega-mega no mi), menyempurnakan game mechanic dari cerita ini, dan (mungkin) merealisasikan beberapa plot bunny yang selama ini mengganggu pikiran saya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan dan ketidaknyamanannya.

Terima kasih.

Dimenstrom.


End file.
